gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fabien LaRouche
French |affiliations = Amanda De Santa (Formerly) |vehicles = |businesses = Yoga instructor |voice = Michael Giese }} Fabien LaRouche is a yoga instructor that appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background As stated on his website, Fabien grew up in a small town in France. Later, in 1999, he moved to San Fierro where he knew he'd fit in. However, he was charged with crimes that were never proven, so he ended up moving to Los Santos. Fabien suffered through personal crises and poor decisions, which he managed to save himself from by doing yoga in 2002. At the beginning of 2009, he learned various different yoga techniques including how to feed himself individual blades of grass with his toes. Events of GTA V Fabien LaRouche is Amanda De Santa's private Yoga instructor. Due to Fabien's sexually-oriented methods, Michael often shows disapproval at him for messing around with his wife. Amanda would often defend him by saying Fabien is simply a close friend. His first appearance is in the mission Fame or Shame, where he make his entrance which his famous phrase: "Did Somebody Say Yoga?". Fabien tries to calm down Michael after he have another fight with Amanda, but he is interrupted by Trevor's sudden appearance. Trevor's rage is able to make even Fabien, who is normally always calm and serene, felt nervous around him. He later appears again in the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, where he convinces Michael to join him and Amanda in a yoga session in the house backyard. However, when Fabien attempted to do a sexual pose behind Amanda, Michael got angry and tried to hit him, but missed and was pushed into the pool by Fabien. Michael's behavior caused Amanda to get angry and decide to get out of the house with Fabien and her kids. While Michael's family is gone, Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey post on Lifeinvader commenting about their new lives with Fabien. At first, Amanda has only compliments about Fabien, saying how he values her inner and outer beauty, while Michael never payed attention to neither of them. However, as times goes, Fabien starts to bother Amanda; she even comments that if he says "namaste" or "impacted" one more time she might scream. Jimmy and Tracey on the other hand, never liked Fabien, which both of them saying that he is extremely annoying, Tracey even sends an e-mail to Michael describing Fabien as disgusting. During the mission Reuniting the Family, Jimmy, in hopes of bringing his dysfunctional family back together, returns home and reveals that Amanda and Fabien are hanging out at Bean Machine. Once there, Michael's attempts to politely settle things between him and Amanda are slightly halted, as Fabien rudely insults Michael and Jimmy. Tired of Fabien's ill-mannered behavior, Amanda requests that Michael knock him to the ground with a laptop, right before accepting Michael's offer at one more chance to rebuild their marriage and family. After this, Fabien is not seem in the game anymore, apart from a Bleeter post after this mission. Character Personality He appears to be somehow sexually obsessed, as all of the yoga positions he teaches have sexual connotations. This is evidenced by the images on his website www.fabienlaroucheyoga.com and his rule on palming: "If I gently palm your camel toe, accept the gift as it was intended." Later in the game, Fabien's arrogant and highly uncouth behavior takes a toll on Michael's family, thus, having Jimmy reveal where Amanda and the latter are hanging out so that he may put a brief end in the couple's relationship. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Reuniting the Family Trivia *Fabien has a fixation for anal sex, both Amanda and Jimmy comments about this. *It appears that Fabien also tried to seduce Tracey while they where living together, as Tracey says in her Lifeinvader page, that Fabien occasionally would say to her back into his pelvis with the excuse of her energies being blocked. Gallery Gtavfabien.png|An advertisement featuring Fabien. fabien-La-rouche-gtav.png|Fabien LaRouche in an advertisement on the official GTA V website. Fabien-GTA V-1.png|Position 1 - Punching Starfish Fabien-GTAV2.png|Position 2 - Downward Facing Camel Fabien-GTAV3.png|Position 3 - Lucky Triangle Yoga-GTAV.jpg|Fabien performing a yoga position on Amanda. FabienMusic-GTAV.jpg|Relax with Fabien. hu:Fabien LaRouche Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V